


浮沉

by xsxcfl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsxcfl/pseuds/xsxcfl
Relationships: 马嘉祺/丁程鑫
Kudos: 60





	浮沉

马嘉祺压上来的那一刻丁程鑫有些后悔了。

事情要从一周前说起。最近丁程鑫的腰伤有了好转的迹象，复健中心的医师建议买个按摩椅，没事可以躺着按摩按摩。马嘉祺在后面听着，丁程鑫还没点头呢，他就已经下单了。

丁程鑫原本觉得实在有点花钱，反正复健中心三天两头跑，买一个在家好像有点多余。但既然买了，那放着不用也是浪费。一切合理，丁程鑫便每天晚上都去按摩椅上坐会儿，不得不承认的是，确实很舒服。

对于丁程鑫来说是这样，可对于马嘉祺，事情好像有其他的角度。丁程鑫怕疼，每次坐上都会控制不住地哦啊乱叫，机器当然不像他会心疼丁程鑫，依旧是原来的力度按摩着，丁程鑫一边扭着腰乱动，一边发出奇奇怪怪的声音。马嘉祺觉得憋屈，一连忍了好几天，终于控制不住自己压了上去。

“坐个按摩椅叫成这样，那再做点别的呢？”

又玩文字游戏。丁程鑫心里犯嘀咕，手扶上马嘉祺的手臂。他整个人被堵在按摩椅和马嘉祺之间，身子起不来，想逃都逃不掉。

按摩椅正在执行腰部震动的工作，丁程鑫的腰到臀部都被震动着，马嘉祺手摸上他的小腹，极富暗示性地揉弄着。

“知道的说你在坐按摩椅，不知道的还以为你这里塞了什么东西。”

说着摸到了臀缝，指尖滑过穴口，浅浅地绕了一圈。丁程鑫被他说的动情，身体不自觉开始淌水，马嘉祺沾了点粘液，伸到丁程鑫嘴边让他舔。丁程鑫知道逃不掉，乖乖地伸出舌头舔湿他的手指，马嘉祺搅着他的舌头，另一只手伸去调高了按摩椅抖动的频率。丁程鑫还伸着舌头和他的指尖纠缠，涎水从嘴角流下，马嘉祺凑近吻掉，湿润的手指伸向穴口。

故意和按摩椅的频率错拍，丁程鑫被他用手指抽插着，腰被震得酥麻，小穴诚实地流着水，嘴里吐出的呻吟都发着抖。

“嗯...唔..嘉祺....”

马嘉祺的手指灵活地在里面按压，按到某处时丁程鑫扭着腰低叫，他心下了然，抽出手指换了性器。

他抵着穴口摩挲，头上被打的湿湿哒哒，就是不肯进来，丁程鑫被他磨得发痒，推推他催道，“快点啊...”，马嘉祺笑着去搔他下巴，像逗一只猫。

“想要自己来啊。”

丁程鑫便用后穴去够，可按摩椅振幅太大，他又被逗弄得眼里都蒙了层泪，看不太清，每次刚一对准就滑了出去。一来二去，急得一对小鹿眼睛都红了。

“我..我对不上....太抖了...”

委委屈屈地看着那人，马嘉祺揉捏着他胸前的肉粒，直直盯着他泛红的穴口看。

“那阿程求我啊。”

“哈..嗯...嘉祺你...呜..”

丁程鑫本想说你哪学来那么多花样，才说个开头就闭嘴了，经验证明，在进行这种事时最好不要顶他的嘴。

“呜...求，求你了....”

“说完整啊宝贝，不然我听不懂。”

“嗯..烦死了你....唔..求你...操进来...呜啊！”

马嘉祺也忍的难受，精神上得到满足后就不继续刁难他，一记深顶直接进去。丁程鑫仰着头，眼睛微眯，顺着他的动作抬腰迎上去。马嘉祺扶着他的腰帮他调整坐姿，嘴里不忘数落。

“知道自己腰不好就别乱动，你男朋友能力很好，不用你动。”

说完将按摩椅的震动调到颈椎部分，减少了丁程鑫腰上的压力。

丁程鑫眨着湿漉漉的眼睛看他，想说些什么却又不知道从哪开口，思来想去，干脆闭嘴挨操。

马嘉祺掰开他的腿，将他的膝盖折上去，让他脚踩着两边扶手，这样的姿势能露出整个秘密之地，耻得丁程鑫一阵脸红。加上脖颈后面的震动，他像溺水的猫，没有支点，只有马嘉祺，马嘉祺就是他唯一的浮木。

手指捏着丁程鑫大腿的肉，马嘉祺开始抽插，丁程鑫全身上下都瘦，唯一那一点点肉全长在大腿根和屁股上了。人白的像玉，肉又软又弹，马嘉祺爱不释手。

“嗯啊...呃..好...好深..呼....”

丁程鑫的身体泛着粉红，人无力地瘫软在椅子上，虚弱地承受着撞击和机器的震动。一张小脸拧在一起，眼泪控制不住的溢出，声音拐好几个弯，牵住了马嘉祺。

湿软的穴肉裹着马嘉祺，拔出时不舍地缠着，插进时又害羞地阻拦，那一张嘴像有生命，代替主人诉说着难言的爱语。马嘉祺揉弄着丁程鑫的肉粒，捏起一段又按进去，肉粒被玩得硬起，丁程鑫看了一眼就脸红的转过去，被马嘉祺扭过来亲。

唇与唇厮磨着，马嘉祺的舌头模仿着抽插的动作在丁程鑫嘴里进进出出。按摩椅的震动让两人时不时分开一小段，暧昧的银丝黏连着艳红的舌与瓷白的齿，丁程鑫的涎水覆上旧的水痕，又一次淌了下来。这次马嘉祺没管，任它流下到脖颈，或到锁骨，或到胸前。

下面也跟着舌头的进出频率抽插，马嘉祺变了变角度，撞上刚刚找的那点。

“呜啊...！”

丁程鑫尖叫着射了，小猫咬了口马嘉祺的舌头，马嘉祺疼的缩回来。射出的液体溅得四处都是，马嘉祺的下巴也沾了些许。丁程鑫抬手揽过他，凑上去舔掉他下巴上的液体，一双眼泛着高潮的媚意，紧紧盯着马嘉祺。

“...你是不是不想下床了。”

马嘉祺哑着嗓子，又被他看硬几分。他最经不起丁程鑫这样的撩拨，腰不自觉地加快摆动，趁着丁程鑫高潮的敏感，狠狠地冲撞敏感点。

“嗯啊...呼..嘉祺..嘉祺...啊啊..要....要死了呜呜.....”

丁程鑫被他拖着在欲海里浮沉，刚刚高潮还正敏感，被这样毫无章法地狠操，他抱着马嘉祺，脚趾爽得蜷缩。一嗓哭腔按捺不住地爆发，呜呜咽咽地一通乱喊，什么嘉祺哥哥老公都往外蹦，声音被按摩椅带着颤，哭得跟受了天大的委屈一样。马嘉祺抚着他的背，关了按摩椅，停下了摆动，准备等他情绪稳定下来。

没想到丁程鑫手伸向交合处，努力圈着抽出半截的阴茎，却圈不住，咬着另一只手的食指，痴痴地梦呓。

“嘉祺..好大....”

......操。

他按住丁程鑫的手，大开大合地操干，囊袋撞在丁程鑫的手上，像插了两张小口。丁程鑫眼泪止不住地淌，更来不及咽下涎水，整个人爽的晕晕乎乎，嘉祺嘉祺地叫。

“阿程...这个样子，只能给我看。这个地方，只能给我操。好吗？”

马嘉祺撞着温软的地方，摸着丁程鑫的脸蛊他开口。

“嗯...好..只给你看...呜..只给你操....”

狠狠地操开肉穴，黏腻的水声满溢在房间里。丁程鑫整个人都在发热，眼泪是热的，呼出的气是热的，底下吞吐马嘉祺的地方也是热的。两张小嘴都像合不上，上面那张吐着呻吟，舌头都微微伸出，下面那张热情地接纳着性器，带着主人迎上情欲的顶峰。

马嘉祺用力地顶上敏感点，又快又准地撞击。快感累积到极致，他快速抽插几十下，猛地操进最深处，丁程鑫仰着头夹紧后穴，一股热流冲进了他的身体。

“嗯啊..射...射进去了.....唔呼..”

马嘉祺细细吻他哭红了的眼，温柔地吐息。

“喜欢吗？”

“哈..哈...只要是你给的，都喜欢....”

丁程鑫哭得嗓子都哑了，语气却那么真挚，马嘉祺抱着他，吻他的右耳。吻了很久，又摸摸他被自己射满的小腹，伸手打开按摩椅的开关。丁程鑫的腰部又开始抖动，性器还插在穴里，他感觉到体内的一切都不受控制，拼命地抓着马嘉祺，嘴里又开始呜咽。

“不要..不要....放过我...”

马嘉祺本来也只是逗他，看他黏糊糊地往自己身上贴，笑得开心，伸手关了开关。拔出性器，穴口合不上，精液混着春水淌出来，他开口调侃。

“都合不上了。”

打横一抱，把丁程鑫抱进了浴室。


End file.
